


Sunday Morning

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Series: Legacies Reborn Drabbles [1]
Category: Legacies Reborn - Pittacus Lore, The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hp pyjama shorts, shirtless cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: There are days where Caleb really loves sharing a dorm with his boyfriend. There's hardly any distance between their rooms and they can fall asleep cuddled together on the couch without any sort of walk of shame the next morning. Plus, y'know seeing his boyfriend every day.Yeah, there are some days when he loves sharing a dorm with his boyfriend.Today, however, was not one of those days.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *Set approx. 1 year after Generation One*

There are days where Caleb really loves sharing a dorm with his boyfriend. There’s hardly any distance between their rooms and they can fall asleep cuddled together on the couch without any sort of walk of shame the next morning. Plus, y'know seeing his boyfriend every day.

Yeah, there are some days when he loves sharing a dorm with his boyfriend.

Today, however, was not one of those days.

No, today was a day when Nigel thought it was alright for him and Kopano to pump Nigel’s screamo music in the common area on full volume. At 9 am. On a Sunday. AKA the only day Caleb doesn’t wake up early.

Groaning, Caleb buries himself in his pillows trying to drown out the noise.

And then his bedroom door opens and his boyfriend stomps (because how else would a British punk rocker walk) into his room, opens his curtains and stomps back to Caleb’s bedside. Nigel’s Harry Potter pyjama shorts (a gag gift from Isabela) were slung low on his hips and his toned chest seemed to glow pale in the morning sun. Ignoring the bleached mohawk, Caleb thought he resembled a very pale Adonis in the blurriness of Caleb’s wakeup. 

“Oi babe, you awake?” Nigel’s British lilt broke through the haze as he crouched next to Caleb’s bed. Caleb ignored the fluttering stomach that comes when Nigel calls him babe (every damn time he does it) to pull the pillow away from his face and glare at Nigel.

“Turn your music down, I need to sleep,” Nigel chuckled at him and leant forward to boop Caleb on the nose. Caleb hit his hand away and turned away from Nigel to attempt to go back to sleep. He relaxed when the door closed behind him, muffling the music before it cut off completely.

He stopped relaxing when Nigel lifted the doona and climbed in bed behind him. He turned back quickly to look at his boyfriend and if he had been standing, he might have jumped at how close Nigel’s face was to his.

“Really Nigel?”

“Really Captain America,” Caleb hit Nigel’s shoulder for that.

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Nigel smirked at Caleb. It was ridiculously attractive. Caleb is a firm believer that his boyfriend should be arrested for that smirk, for the things it did to Caleb’s heart and brain. It made Caleb react on instinct rather than rational thought.

Which is why Caleb grabbed Nigel’s neck and closed the small distance between them in a slow, languid kiss that Nigel responded to without missing beat. Nigel loops his arms around Caleb’s waist and brings him closer so they could be pressed bare chest to bare chest, sparks flying between them. For once, all the voices in Caleb’s head are silent and he can enjoy just being here. Encompassed in Nigel’s embrace on Sunday morning in his bed. Yeah, he could get used to this.

They both pull away from each other reluctantly (Caleb really hates the need for oxygen at times like these) but stay close. Caleb’s rolls onto his back and pulls Nigel with him so that Nigel could lie across his chest. Nigel crosses his arms on Caleb’s chest and rests his face on his hands, watching the peaceful look on his boyfriends face as Caleb absently runs a hand through Nigel’s mohawk, his eyes closed against the sunlight.

If Nigel is Adonis to Caleb, then Caleb is a work of art worth squillions to Nigel.

“What?” Caleb’s voice is nothing more than a whisper.

“You’re gorgeous is what, mate,” Nigel leaned forward and kissed Caleb softly before turning and nuzzling into his neck. Caleb went back to stroking the mohawk.

“What would the others say if I told them the British punk rocker is actually the biggest cuddler I’ve ever met?” Caleb became vaguely aware that they had become a conglomerate of limbs, with Nigel’s lanky legs tangled with Caleb’s. One of Nigel’s arms was under Caleb’s arm and the other rested next to Caleb’s head. It was nice, though, to have someone to cuddle with. Nigel murmured something under his breath and Caleb turned to him. “What was that?”

“They wouldn’t believe you because I’m obviously such a badass,” Caleb started laughing at that. Pure and unfiltered and beautiful. It made Nigel blush, his pale skin changing colour before he buried his face back into his boyfriend’s warm, bare chest that still shook with silent mirth.

“Alright, babe.” Nigel cuddled closer to Caleb, content to stay there all morning.

So maybe living in the same dorm with Nigel and his horrible music can be a pain sometimes. But, as Caleb cuddled into his boyfriend underneath the beams of morning sun streaming through the window, he realised that living with his boyfriend in the same dorm was pretty great.

And nothing could change that. 


End file.
